Valentine to choose
by moonygarou
Summary: Remus receives two Valentines, now he must chose to either keep his boyfriend or to follow his heart. *Warning Slash*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, JK does.

**Warnings:** This contains slash, Remus/Sirius and Remus/Snape, don't like it don't read it!

***

Valentines day, the day Remus looked forward already since some days, since the day he was dating the Slytherin Severus Snape. His friends hadn't been too delighted after Remus had told them news, but they accepted his choice never less. Still Sirius had been a different matter. He had started to grow overprotective over Remus always worrying that the Slytherin could hurt Remus in some way. But until now there was no reason for Sirius' concern, at least for until now.

That morning Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall having his breakfast as normally, as two owls started to fly down towards him, leaving him each a letter. He frowned, neither off his friends was up yet and what made him even more confused was what the second owl looked similar to Sirius'. He opened the first letter or better to say card, which had come from his boyfriend who was sitting at the Slytherin table smiling warmly towards him, but what had been written inside of it shocked him. It had said, 

_Dear Remus,_

_I know we have only been together since some months now, but I can't continue like this. Not with Black always on my heels playing the guarding dog. I'll leave you to decide, either it is he or I. Until tonight._

Love Severus 

Remus swallowed hard. How could he! How could Severus make him choose between him and his friends! Did Severus find out that suddenly Remus had become a little friendlier towards Sirius, since the willow accident? Had he noticed that Remus didn't love him anymore the way he had before, but that Remus had started to perform a crush on Sirius Black? Remus frowned he didn't know, he had no answer to this. He didn't even know if Sirius could ever love him back. Before he allowed himself to drown even more in his own despair he opened the next letter, which revealed Sirius neat handwriting. A blush went along his cheeks and his hands started to tremble as he started to read the letter.

_My dear Moony,_

_You probably don't understand how much I am happy that we are finally sharing some conversation again. I am sorry for the git I have been when I told Snape how to get past the willow, but like you once said I should put the past behind me and live my future, and that's what I want to do._

_Moony, you know how much I care for you and I would never ever let anybody hurt you, right? You've probably wondered why, well, Moony I love you. Not only as a friend but also as the most handsome, gorgeous and kind person I have ever met. I know that you're dating Snape, but I just wanted to say this, because I could never love anybody else, even if I'd tried._

_You'll always be in my heart. So please just tell me if I'd ever have a chance._

_I'll always love you._

_Sirius._

_P.S.: Trust your heart it will lead you the right way._

Remus didn't believe the words he just read. He had never received those words of love from his current boyfriend. Neither had Severus ever called him any of those words before, with which Sirius had just described him to be. A thought then came across Remus' mind. Did he actually still love Severus? No he didn't, he would neither dream of his boyfriend in his sleep. But it was Sirius who had always appeared in his dreams; Sirius who comforted him after a nightmare, after the full moon and it was also Sirius who was always sitting by his side until he could leave the infirmary again.

Why had he been so stupid? Moony had seen the signs before right on the first full moon when Padfoot had been standing in front of him. The black dog that resembled more a Grim had been standing there, his tongue lolling out of the side of his snout, his blue eyes glinting with so much love. Moony had known immediately who his mate was going to be. Remus had started to live in denial, not wanting to have fallen in love with one of his best friends, believing that he could never been loved back then with friendship from the ebony haired boy. But now he knew that his love would be returned and that he hadn't had to find something in Severus which Sirius would give freely. Love.

Remus pocketed the letters and got up fiddling fondly the necklace Sirius had given him last Christmas. He took his schoolbag and turned to leave, strolling happily out of the Great Hall. At the entrance he crossed Sirius and James, Sirius' and Remus' gazes looked for brief seconds, they body language showing so much more love then words could say.

"Tonight my star." Remus thought as he saw Sirius' face suddenly bow his head down quickly following James in to the Great Hall.

"Just don't give on me up now." Remus whispered slowly heading to his first class that morning, Defence against the Dark Arts.

**In the meantime**

Sirius sat down heavily at the Gryffindor table, his eyes darting over and over again towards Severus Snape, whose hair today seemed to be greasier then ever before.

"I really don't know what Moony finds interesting at him." Sirius grunted his appetite suddenly long forgotten. James looked at his friend concerned. He hated to see his friends like this, to see his friend getting more and more depressed as the days passed.

"I mean Snape treats him like…" Sirius didn't continue as James suddenly glared at him. They had this discussion many times then a theory came into James' head. After all Remus was still warmer around Sirius then with Severus, and it was always Sirius at his side and not Severus.

"Sirius, have you ever thought of the thought that Moony maybe doesn't love Snape? But is just yearning for…" Sirius looked at James in shock. He glared at Snape who was getting up whispering something to Malfoy.

"…For love." Sirius ended James' sentence and hope suddenly went through his body. Maybe he had a chance with Remus after all; at least he wouldn't give up now. Not after sending Remus the letter, he would wait some more time and then see what changes would have occurred. He would give Remus some time; maybe… maybe things would even turn out to the best.

Snape sniggered as he walked over to James and Sirius, glaring menacingly towards Sirius. James who had his back towards Snape turned slightly to look Snape curiously.

"You'll never have a chance with him Black, get used to it. He's mine." Snape sneered making the rage build up inside of Sirius, who then got up, leaning his hands on to the table his face contorted with anger.

"He isn't your property Snape, so why don't you let Remus decide for himself. It is either you or I, one or the other it is his choice to make. It is Remus who mates for life not us." With those words Sirius stormed away not willing to hear the answer.

Severus just stood there in shock and James thought hell came upon him. Sirius had spoken civilly towards Snape things were improving.

"He's right you know." James said also getting up following his friend quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Snape at the Gryffindor table.

**Later that day in the Shack**

Remus was sitting in the Shrieking Shack waiting patiently for Severus to arrive. Tonight was the night when he would confront the Slytherin with his true feelings. But until then he would keep the false façade up how much he hated it.

As Severus the finally arrived Remus got up, wanting to hug the Slytherin tightly and maybe even kiss him for the last time. But Severus Snape had other thoughts; he pushed the Werewolf off him against the wall, pinning Remus' wrists over his head.

"Severus… auhhh… stop it, let go off me… you're hurting me." Remus whimpered looking at Severus scared and shocked at once. He tried to struggle against the Slytherin but the other man just seemed to be stronger that day. He lowered his head in submission, just like a normal canine would do.

"Traitor!" Was the only thing Severus said before he started to punch into the Werewolf until he lay on the ground cowering, sobbing furiously and whimpering in pain every now and then. He lay there for a long time, having suddenly forgotten the feeling of time. Then suddenly Remus looked up to his now ex-boyfriend with rage slowly pushing himself up in a sitting position and then slowly to stand on his legs.

"So what's your decision?" Severus asked his arms crossed in front of his chest, his fingers tapping nervously on his arms. Remus closed his eyes and thought. Severus loved him because he was a Werewolf he knew that by now, he knew that the man in front of him found it interesting like an adventure to date the Werewolf, and Remus had just played along. Sirius was a different matter; he had looked aside of the Werewolf matter and had accepted Remus as a human and nothing else. Severus would have never even come to the idea to help Remus with his transformations, he was to cool hearted for that. He knew who he wanted, whom Moony craved and dreamed of every night.

"Sirius… I have chosen Sirius…" and with those words Remus left the shack, limping slightly knowing the full effects that he had now a new enemy he had now to deal with but at least he had now Sirius.

As he just came out the Willow, the night sky looked down at him. No clouds could be seen, no moon, only stars… and there was Sirius, the bright star in the Canis Major constellation and near to it was, more to the right was his constellation, the start constellation of the wolf. A dog and a wolf, an Animagus and a Werewolf and one love. Remus could live with that he knew he could no matter what people may say.

He pulled his gaze of the stars and walked quietly back into the castle, to his dormitory. As he reached it the common room was empty already for his luck. As if somebody would have seen him in this state only questions would have aroused, questions he didn't want to answer, not now and not in this state. He slowly went up the stairs into the dormitory he shared with James, Peter and Sirius. He wondered where the three would be now, if each of them had found any date for this night, but as for the silence it looked like it and Remus entered his dorm with a heavy heart.

Then he unexpectedly saw Sirius standing next to his bed, a bunch of beautiful red roses and something that looked like a plush dog lying on top of it. Remus didn't believe this what he was currently seeing. Then Sirius turned around looking at Remus surprised, not moving, not saying anything. They kept in silence until Sirius finally had pulled together and went over to Remus, hugging Remus tightly while kissing him softly.

Remus closed his eyes in bliss his hands roaming Sirius' black hair opening his mouth freely letting Sirius tongue gently collide with his. After some minutes the two parted, both needing to regain their oxygen.

"I Love you Sirius…" Remus whispered tracing hesitant kisses along Sirius' neck. This time it was Sirius who had closed his eyes but opened them quickly again as he felt fresh tears on his face.

"Remmie-love what's wrong?" Sirius asked leading Remus over to his bed, which was next to Remus'.

"I am just happy that's all…" Remus whispered pulling Sirius into another passionately kiss. As they both parted this time, Sirius had his arm around Remus' waist and Remus was leaning his head on Sirius' chest.

"What is the plush dog for?" Remus asked curiously getting up and marvelling the plush toy in his hands. Sirius then embraced his lover from behind smiling as he saw his newfound love looking at that plush toy with curious and childish eyes.

"That whenever I shouldn't be there at your side, that you'll still have someone to keep your nightmares away." Sirius whispered holding his lover tighter as he had started to shed even more tears in joy.

And from that they on they were never parted again, maybe they had been separated for those 13 years where Sirius had spent his time in Azkaban, but they were always in each others hearts.

The End

~*~


End file.
